robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gutripper
2016 Series bring you back? Welcome back, I must say I didn't expect to see your name popping up in RecentChanges again. Have you been watching the 2016 series? I came back myself about a month ago because of it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:44, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :I won't lie, I did drop back in to have a look a few weeks ago, but I wanted to avoid spoilers. Now that the heats have all aired, I had a proper look. Then I saw some blog posts and talk pages and I couldn't help myself. I won't be here for long, just thought I'd stop by. :Also, can you archive my talk page please? Leave this segment, but the rest can go, its half a decade old. 'GutripperSpeak 06:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 06:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Done after some difficulties...Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:55, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Rollback on Dominator 2 I'm not going to pass judgement on who was in the wrong, but please don't use rollback in an edit war. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:53, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :What else was I supposed to do? The template had to be put back until the reference was there. I could manually edit the page and put it back on, but isn't that the same effect? 'GutripperSpeak' 22:59, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Most Original Entry Thank you for that job. It's so nice to see such comprehensive and dedicated edits for a job I was putting off. You deserve this. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! It's not perfect but I'm glad you're happy. '''GutripperSpeak 03:01, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Stop treating me differently I'm sick of people continually dissing my edits and calling them "rude" when they're happy to allow everyone else to make the exact same edit, especially when I wasn't even trying to be rude or "snide" as you put it. You made mistakes, I was pointing them out, just like any other user like Toast or TG would have done. I wasn't being rude, hence the "no offense". You wouldn't have snapped at any other user if they had made it, so why are you snapping at me? CrashBash (talk) 07:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think its interesting that you know exactly what I would and would not have done. The fact remains that you did it, not anyone else, and you insulted me, not anyone else. GutripperSpeak 12:38, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Stop telling lies about me. You may think it's funny to push all my buttons and try to get me banned from the wiki, AGAIN, but it's just sick. Not once did I insult you, and you know full well I didn't. So stop it. You never tell lies about Toast or TG or ANY other members of the wiki, so why do you keep insisting on telling lies about me? CrashBash (talk) 12:51, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I was wondering when you'd pull out that line, I've seen it plastered on lots of talk pages. I'm not telling any lies. I'm telling you to stop with the edit summaries, which has been a problem you've had for years. And as far as I'm aware, "getting people banned" record between us stands 1-0 in your favour, since you banned me. GutripperSpeak 12:53, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well then, if you don't want me to pull that line, stop telling lies. You have been telling lies, you said I insulted you when I clearly did not. Even now, I'm refraining from doing so. CrashBash (talk) 12:57, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I suppose I'm meant to be grateful am I, ;84 not being insulted now? Being insulted is not something you get to say I was or wasn't. Only I get to and I was insulted by your need to rudely and obviously point out mistakes in something I spent a whole day on, when users like Toast actually have also fixed mistakes and done so without the DVD commentary. GutripperSpeak 20:20, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Dude, I've already stated my intentions and apologised, I've moved on. There's no need to further bring this up. And, again, being rude was not my intention. It never is. I pointed out mistakes because that's what the edit summary was there for. Can we just move on, please? CrashBash (talk) 20:24, October 4, 2016 (UTC) You haven't apologised. You've been playing the victim and saying why I wasnt insulted. If you had apologised this would be over by now. GutripperSpeak 20:55, October 4, 2016 (UTC) So long! I've just been given a more demanding full time job and won't be able to sustain my presence anymore. I'll see you all again another time - hopefully not seven years this time! GutripperSpeak 22:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for being such a great asset to the wiki. Good luck with your job and I hope to see you again sometime. 321Annihilate (talk) 06:32, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed, thanks for the hard work over the last couple of months, and I hope the job goes well. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:28, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Good luck with your new job, Gutripper! VulcansHowl (talk) 08:19, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Big credit to you for your work in the last couple of months. Good luck with the next step in your life. Hopefully we'll see you again soon! Nweston8 (talk) 13:34, October 14, 2016 (UTC)